With you
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: Everything changed just in one night. Neither of us had any idea of that after a drunk night out, that we would end up married. Married to a complete stranger. What is going to happen now? Do Not own the characters, belong to Kelley Armstrong. Please review...
1. Chapter 1

**Derek's POV**

Remind me to never listen to Simon ever again. Wait, scratch that. Remind me to never listen to Simon about going out on clubs ever again. I would have never even considered going out with the exception of working out or Changing that is. You see I'm a werewolf, meaning I can turn into a wolf. And that I must say is the most painful experience you could ever imagine. It started out when I was sixteen and now at twenty-four I have grown to manage having control over my Changing. The one thing that haven't changed or grown with me is my personality. I'm really uninterested in people except for my family, which consists of Simon (adoptive-brother), Kit (adoptive-father) and unfortunately Tori (adoptive-half sister). Even though I'm not a biological relative I still consider them as my family, even when I consider Tori as something of an annoyance to me. That's why Simon forced me to accompany him to N'HIT nightclub.

Based on the over-powering music, smoke and the massive crowd of people dancing so close it was hard to breathe. For me, it was ten times worse. The smells and voices were making me insane. I wished that I were home, reading the new advanced mathematics book I got, but I was regretfully here in this club bored to death. Simon on the other hand was having the time of his life with two Caucasian girls on each arm. As for me I was hanging out at the bar, which I found a lot more silenced than on the dance floor. For the record I'm not much of a drinker, but I was feeling dizzy after my third drink. In my defense I was bored, thirsty and stressed by being here. I needed some kind of proof to give Simon that I hadn't left from the second we entered the bar. Knowing Simon would complain and nag on me if I had left without him.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" a female voice asked me. I didn't see her at first, but her voice was sweet and angelic. Probably the only woman who actually talked to me without feeling disgust or sexual attracted to me. When I was sixteen I was big and tall for my age, I would have been mistaken for being older if I didn't have my badly acne problem. And it didn't help that my black hair was hanging over my green eyes or that I had abs that I covered up in big sweatshirts, making people think I was fat. However after the first couple of Changes my skin cleared up and I started to wear t-shirts. Women seemed to fancy me more now for my appearance, but I couldn't care less. All I wanted was peace and quiet life with my family.

"Yeah," I mumbled, and the woman sat down next to me and ordered her drink. I was surprised when I finally got to look at her. She was at least one foot shorter than me with pale skin. Her hair was strawberry blonde that went down to her waist, but what fascinated me the most were her baby blue eyes that made her seem so innocent. I took small glances at her every now and then, and really didn't plan to say anything to her. Somehow she seemed to surprise me when she began a conversation with me as both of us were continuing to drink our liquor.

"By the way I'm Chloe Saunders. You?" she asked. She was looking at me. Not the same way other women did, but honest and sincere. It was a new experience for me, and I felt that I could relax around her.

"Derek Souza," I said, not really hoping for the conversation to continue.

"Do you come here often?" she smiled. But she quickly replied: "You don't have to answer if you don't want too." She probably realized that she sounded like she was flirting with me and got embarrassed over it. I smirked, "No, I was forced here by my brother." She giggled and smiled that sweet smile of hers. "I know what you mean, one of my friends forced me here tonight. I don't normally come to these things." We kept on talking about random things and now considering that we were at a public place. And I realized it really didn't matter if I was with her.

I was getting more dizzy and confused over the environment around me, and the only thing that was perfectly clear was being with her. She had the same dizzy and confused look on her face, probably drunk, but she kept that beautiful and silly smile on her face. I don't know what came over me, I guess since I was pretty drunk it's understandable, but all of a sudden I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. What surprised was she didn't freeze or pull back. Instead she kissed me back. Her lips were soft and they slightly smelled of vanilla flavor. No, it wasn't her lips that smelled like that. It was her scent, and it was making me insane. The kiss evolved from being innocent drunk kiss to a hungrier kiss. My hands that before had been on her shoulders when I first began kissing her had moving down to her waist and hips. While her hands fell on my broad chest. It was just for a minute, for us to catch our breaths. I looked into her blue eyes and asked, "Shall we get out of here?" She responded with standing up and dragging me out of the club. We were totally unaware of that night changed our lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Derek's POV**

Let me tell you something. Being a werewolf sometimes totally suck. Why? I possess a supernatural hearing so I'm able to hear every sound that is at close range. So when I woke up this morning I heard my next-door neighbors turning up the radio, playing some kind of pop music that I hate. Not exactly what I want to wake up to in the morning, especially when my head hurt from a major hangover. I went out of bed and into bathroom. My bathroom is simple and organized without any personal touch to it. I never found it necessary to personalize my apartment, since I never found a deep attachment in staying in one place. It has always been like that ever since I was adopted into my family when I was five. I looked through my cupboard till I found the Tylenol. By taking two pills and a glass of water I felt my head becoming a little clearer. What surprised me after I took the pills was that I was completely naked. What happened last night? I remember that I was with Simon at the club, drinking at the bar and then nothing. Everything else was a total blur.

I left the bathroom and back to my bedroom, and I took a better perspective of what happened. First thing I noticed was that my clothes were all over the place. My pants were on the floor along with my socks. Then my jacket was by the door and my shirt next to the bed. I thought at first that I may have been to tired or too drunk to care that I stripped of all my clothes, but I quickly brushed that thought when I saw my boxer on the lamp next to the bed. I was certain that no matter how drunk I got, I would never hang my underwear on my lamp. What if it accidently caught fire or something? I'm cautious and responsible and I would accept that I would have an entire different attitude to things just because I was drunk. But I'm not Simon.

Otherwise my bedroom seemed normally despite the circumstances in this scenario, except for one thing. I didn't notice it at first since I was focused on the bedside I sleep in, but it was on the other side of the bed I found something that absolutely didn't belong here, especially in my apartment. I found a white dress, meant for someone who was at least one foot shorter than me. Don't ask me why I know this, but I will tell you that when you have a sister you are certain to pick up on a few things. But this dress wasn't Tori's, that's for sure. One, for I would never let her in to my bedroom let alone my apartment, reason is for my own safety. Two, this dress wasn't her style. Tori would wear something 'sexy' and revealing, this dress was fitted someone cuter than her. Then I remembered something. I remember meeting a girl with strawberry blonde hair and the most beautiful baby blue eyes I were seen. _Mate, _was the thought that crossed my mind when I thought about her. Being a werewolf means that you are half wolf and half human, so you can say my wolf is a part of me, but also someone completely different from me. The wolf act based on instincts than by using his brain like I normally do. Now the wolf was not only telling me he felt sexual attraction for a girl I don't remember, but also sees her as my mate. I shook my head; trying to tell myself that there no way she could be my mate. I don't know her, hell I don't even remember her name. How the hell was she supposed to be my mate?

Apparently I was so lost in my own thoughts that I almost didn't car to listen to the sounds coming from my kitchen. Danger was immediately messaged to my brain telling me someone else was in my apartment. I walked quietly into the kitchen, not that I made a lot of sounds to begin with. I have always been a quiet kid and now that I'm an adult I can walk up to someone without him or her even noticing I was there.

When I entered the kitchen I was met up with the biggest surprise or rather shock today, and it was only seven am in the morning. In my kitchen there stood a woman, many probably would have mistaken her for a much younger girl, and she was making breakfast. What the hell?

Her back was facing me, but her waist-long hair had small curls in it. She didn't hear or noticing me coming into the kitchen as I approached her. I didn't know her, but as I walked closer the strong smell of vanilla entered my brain. I may not know personally, but my brain and more surprising my heart remembered her. It was strange it's like I have known her for long time, but I couldn't somehow connect the dots together. When I was so close I could touch her, she turned around and was completely taken by surprise about my presence in the room. She stumbled back was about to fall down on the ground, when I grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. I had to be careful not to use my full strength on her or else she would have ended up crashing to the wall.

"You surprised me. Oh…wait a sec," she said, and turned her attention to the coffee machine and handed me a cup of new coffee. It smelled delicious, since it has been a long time since I drank homemade coffee because I never had time because of work. "Thank you," I mumbled and took a sip from the cup. She smiled and said, "Thank you for grabbing me before I fell."

It was nice being with her, having her here in my apartment. Then I realized that this was wrong way of thinking. I didn't know her or even knew why she was in my apartment. I didn't wait to ask her, so I said: "Who are you and why are you in my apartment?"

Her cheeks turned red when I asked her my question, like she was embarrassed of something. I thought at first she would run or dodge the question, but she did something unexpected from my side of perspective and said shyly, "I'm Chloe, and apparently I'm your wife."

.

.

.

**Authors note: I may not be able to post any chapters during this period due to school and exams. However I will try to write when I can and submit them when they are done. Please be understanding and patient. And please give me more reviews. **


End file.
